Oh no, He's Back
by raja144
Summary: Crowley Corners, Tennessee. Town is boring as can be. Got my horse and got my hat. Stabbed my brother in the back. Tracie Brody is my name. Being irresponsable is my game. Jackson/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Crowley Corners, Tennessee.  
Town is boring as can be.  
Got my horse and got my hat  
Stabbed my brother in the back  
Tracie Brody is my name  
Being irresponsable is my game._

"Tracie, could you call that brother of yours. Tell him Ruby called she wants him to get Blue-jeans ready for Miley's home-coming"

Miley, Miley, Miley, everyone was so excited for Miss. Miley's home coming. Doesn't everyone know with Miley comes that snake of a brother she has. Jackson Stewart, the most annoying, rude, abnoxious boy to be born in Crowley Corners. Okay, so he doesn't come with Miley, he's been here a few days already I saw him driving by in Ruby's death trap Chevy yesterday afternoon. HOWEVER, that is besides the point.

The boy totured me in grade school, I actually threw a party when they moved to Malibu.  
It was pretty much me, myself and I at it though becuase my Mom said it was rude to do so, so I celebrated by eating choclate cake and not having to share it with the human pig Jackson Stewart.

"Sure" I call back into the house, I pick up my cell phone out of my jeans pocket. Yes a cell phone we do own them you know.  
One ring, two rings pick up Travis or I'll kick your ass...

"Hello?" Travis picks up in a bored tone, I curse the day he got Caller ID I couldn't prank call him anymore. It was a sad day.

See before Travis got caller ID I had fun pretending to be his secret lover. Not in a creepy way, though I'd often call pretending to be some girl from our school and gush over his _'majorly hott_' bod and his _'too cute for words'_ personality. The phone conversations usually ended with him stuttering after I gave him a play by play of how he looked walking down the hall.  
Trust me I was picturing Joe Jonas's tight butt when I thought about it though. Then after throughly embarassing him I'd hang up because I couldn't keep the laughter in anymore.  
All in all those days were pretty productive, until he got caller ID so he could call this 'Misty' back. I mean if he's stupid enough to believe I was named after a character from Pokemon he deserved all he got. Long story short... he found out it was me, because I didn't know he had caller ID when I called. Needless to say he didn't talk to me for a week.

Now as a person I am nice, I mean it is my job to toture my little brother, sure he's only a couple years younger but I do love him. So when he didn't talk to me for that week I spent it sucking up to him to the point where my Ma got curious as to why I was offering to do his chores, clean his room and do his homework.

"Ma said Ruby called. Get Blue-jeans ready for Miley"  
"Yeah, I'm on my way to the field now. Could you tell Ma, Ruby invited you and her over for cake in an hour?"  
"Suppose" I mutter. As much as I like cake, I don't like eating cake around Jackson; it's dangerous.

"See you later"  
"Yeah, bye squrit" I hang up trudging back into the house to extend Ruby's invitation. Then again I could always not tell her.. I ponder this before heading back into the house.  
If I didn't she'd find out and I'd be literally and metaphorically dead. Great.

* * *

"Sorry? What exactly are you apoligizing for? Other then not coming to see my sooner?" I joke giving Miley a hug.  
"Tracie! When did you get here?" she asks with a smile, I had basically run into her on my way into the kitchen.

"Like, two seconds ago. Now I want some of that cake your Daddy's been passing out" I smile stepping around the sixteen year old. She had changed that was for sure, now I wonder what my dear little brother thought of these changes.

"Tracie Brody" a drawl comes from behind me, I spin on my heel my blonde hair whipping around with my head. I knew that voice.  
"Jackson Stewart" I retort turning to face a very mature looking boy. This was not that Jackson that left, though I'm pretty sure he's the same height he was back when he left.

Now I'm not going to lie, Jackson is a very attractive boy. To an extent. He's gross, annoying and acts like a girl at times. He think's he's funny when he really isn't and he has no idea how to treat a lady.

"Tracie?"  
"Uh, yes. I believe we've already been through this" I say in confusion. Why was he looking at me like that..?  
"You look so..different."  
"Uh, thank you?" Was there a point to this conversation, and was that suppose to be insulting or nice?

"Well, well Miss. Brody, I see you and Jackson found each other" Mr. Stewart's voice jars the two of us from our thoughts making us jump apart. I haddn't noticed how close we had been standing until now. Then again, him and I. Pressed together. Good idea. Ugh! What am I thinking.

"Mr. Stewart!" I smile hugging the older man, Like Robby Ray my Mom was a singel parent so when Miley and Jackson needed a Mom she was the one they would come too.  
When I or Travis needed a Dad, we'd come make some sandwitches with Mr. Stewart. Problem fixed. Though I'm pretty sure Jackson just came over a lot to bother me as a child making, well forcing me to retreat to the Stewart house so I could complain to his father about his ape like son. Robby's opinion of the manner?  
"_He's just doing all those things because he likes you darlin' _"

"Tracie, how's my little string bean?"  
I crinkle my nose, string bean. I guess it applyed still, from all those hours outside working I was still slim and trim like I had been as a child.  
However as a mature 18 year old women I had women bumps and curves in all the right places.

"Great, how long are you guys back for?"  
"Well, Miles and I are here for a few weeks. Jackson on the other hand is starting school"  
"University of Texas?" I ask turning to the younger Stewart man who was scarfing down cake like it was going out of style.

"Na Tenashee Tate"  
"What" I sharply ask turing to Mr. Stewart who was trying to back away into the kitchen. He did not just try and say Tennesse State, as in Tennesse State University.  
As in..my school..the school I'm attending to become a teacher, he's going to be farting around in.

"Tennesse State University" Jackson clarifys with a gulp. I shake my head, this could not be happening.  
"But...but, that's my school"  
"Really?"  
"Oh boy" Mr. Stewart mutters turing into the Living Room to leave me to wallow in self pity.

I had to go to the same school as the yuppy? That mean, car rides to and from school together because Mom wouldn't want me to waste too much gas.  
I was never going to get rid of this kid, though..if he worked out a bit I don't think I'd mind all tha much.

* * *


	2. Stranded

_Crowley Corners, Tennessee.  
Jackson Stewart makes me want to flee  
Got a shovel, got a bat  
Travis think's he's all that  
Robby Ray's got a plan  
Too bad I'm not a fan._

"Would you listen to me for once in your life!? The entrence is back that way. I've lived here longer I know where the school is!"  
"We didn't pass it, the GPS says th-"  
"The GPS is wrong Jackson!!" I snarl making a grab for the stearing wheel. Ride to school my arse. I could of made it to class today faster if I walked.

Save gas, be friendly, bond. Ugh. Not only do I really hate my mother's current love for 'going green' but I also think Mr. Stewart was in on this little plan. What plan? Just the one to force Jackson and I together at every available oppratunity.

"It has never failed me before, and it won't start now"  
"You just got it yesterday, actually Ruby just got it yesterday" I roll my eyes looking at the GPS, oh lord. TORONTO? He was following directions to friggen Canada! Today was the first day of class and I was going to offically loose it because Jackson is a idoit and can't type Tennessee into a keypad. How did he even manage Toronto? Let alone Canada? I mean one place has snow, the other is hot as heck, and not hundreds of miles from here.

"TORONTO, YOU'RE DRIVING US TO FREAKEN CANADA!" I yell throwing myslef back into the seat. Jackson isn't a stupid boy, but the things he does well that doesn't make him seem all that intelligent.

"Whhha, but...ugh." Jackson rubs his head hitting the GPS system. "I was just curious earlier, you know trying to see how far it was, it must of not erased the search.."

"My first class started..10 minutes ago" I sigh watching the numbers on the dashboard clock. I wasn't trying to make him feel bad, I mean I often wonder how long it would take me to get to Malibu, not that I had a reason to go there..

"Trace, I'm sorry. Look on the bright side, beautiful scenery" Jackson smiles gestering out the window, as the truck stalls.  
Eff my life.

* * *

"I hate you, you not only ruin my first day of college, but we are stuck on a deserted road in the middle of nowhere. PROBABLY half way to freaking Canada"

"Look it's not my fault"  
"Who's is it then? Some of Ruby's chicken's?

Boy brings us to the middle of nowhere, away from our school, home oh and civilization! I mean, sure if I was stranded with Joe Jonas, oh baby.  
Zac Efron, ohhhh yeah. Now if he was too hot and needed to remove his shirt I wouldn't mind.

Jackson's was currently tied around his head, and though he does have some slight muscle it isn't half as impressive as Channing Tatum. Him or Ryan Sheckler, ou Ryan Sheckler, now if I was a skateboard I'd let him rid-

"Can't feel my legs"  
"Shut-up" I grone sitting down on the shoulder of the road. We had called, Mr. Stewart said he'd start driving when he found a vehicle to borrow. Who knew how long that was going to take, probably longer then him trying to get to where ever we were. Where that was, well quite a long ways from school, you know somewhere on the way to CANADA.

Not that I hate Canada, it really is a nice country. The people there are so polite and nice, the-  
"Do you have any water?"  
Resisting the urge to chuck the bottle at his head I throw him my vitiman water. Not that he needed to know there was something healthy in it.  
Then again I could have also laced it with a roofie, not that I would do that sort of thing..

"Thanks"  
"No problem" I sigh as he sits down beside me. What to do, what to do.

* * *

"What's your favorite flower?"  
"Daisy's" I mutter holding back a blush..

_"I picked these for you today Tessy, do you like them?"  
"Oh pretty, where did you find these Jacky?" I ask smelling the flowers deeply.  
"Your Mom's garden" Jackson smiles as I pick a flower out of the bunch handing it to him.  
"Now you have one too, Mom says if you put them in a book and leave them, they last forever"_

"Forever?"  
"Yeah, she told me that she has flowers from when her and Daddy got married. Now when she see's them they remind her of him"  
"So if I put this in the bible Mamaw got Miley, when ever I see it I'll think of you?"  
"Yes, forever"  
"That's a long time.." Jackson trails off staring at the flower with concentration. Finally after a few minutes he turns smiling.

"When you see the flower's I want you to remember me too, then if we get married we'll have a story to tell our kids"  
"Deal" I nod eagerly with a smile.  
"Spit shake?"  
"Spit shake" I agree as we spit into out hands and sake them happily.

"Daisy's? Still? Now if I remember correctly.." Jackson starts slyly with a smirk.  
"You don't, you have heat stroke, you don't remember anything" I laugh nervously turning to look down the road.

Come on Robby Ray, don't fail me now.


End file.
